deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina vs Palutena
Rosalina vs Palutena is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Kid Icarus. Two of Nintendo's powerful celestial deities and adoptive mothers enter the ring. Will Palutena disintegrate Rosalina with light powers, or does Rosalina strike her with her star powers? Interlude Wiz: Today, we are pitting Nintendo's most powerful women against each other. Boomstick: Maybe they'll surpass the last 2 Nintendo chicks we analyzed last time! Wiz: Rosalina, Princess of the Lumas... Boomstick: ...and Palutena, the goddess of light! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rosalina Wiz: Rosalina is the watcher and protector of the cosmos, as well as the adoptive mother to the Lumas. She makes centennial visits to the Mushroom World. But one day, when the Comet Observatory was attacked by Bowser, she turned to Mario for help. Boomstick: Still don't understand why she needed a fat Italian plumber. She's the ruler of the cosmos, for goodness' sake! Just blast that Koopa with star power! Wiz: As the mother of space, Rosalina is a powerful figure. She can summon Lumas to help her. Boomstick: There are ten different color variations of Lumas. Yellow Lumas are the basic kind of Lumas, capable of becoming Launch Stars to launch Rosalina long distances. Blue Lumas turn into Pull Stars, which pull others toward it. And Pink Lumas turn into planets and galaxies. Wiz: Rosalina even has galaxies under her dress. She can hit her opponents with galaxies in a powerful celestial kick attack. She can generate magic from her wand, and control the Lumas at long distances after launching them. Boomstick: Lumas have an appetite for Star Bits. They don't look very appetizing to me, though. Lumas can spit Star Bits at nearby opponents, and although they seem to be a projectile, they can't be reflected or absorbed. The bending and twisting of common logic says no to reflecting. Wiz: Rosalina has the Star Cursor, which can be used for a move called Gravitational Pull. Gravitational Pull can put a stop to any projectiles that come near her. Rosalina can also use the powerful star blasts, which can corrupt entire armies with extreme power. The range of one of her blasts can reach high levels across space. Boomstick: Rosalina can generate a Power Star. Power Stars appear above her head, expanding while firing stars in five directions. The center of the Power Star can rack up incredibly high amounts of damage. The Power Star will eventually explode, sending opponents flying. Wiz: Rosalina does have great skill in magical star generation. Whether it be big or little, Rosalina can use it for an attack. She has defensive power in the form of forcefields. Forcefields protect her from anything, and can be used for telekinesis by trapping someone or something else inside of them. The wand Rosalina holds can deflect attacks. Boomstick: And the spin move can also deflect projectiles, give height in mid-air, pick up items, stun enemies, and attack foes. Several uses in one. Like the Swiss army knife I got for Christmas. Wiz: The Lumas were able to intervene with a black hole. Rosalina has universal power, and was able to reset the universe to restore things right, appearing in a giant form directly afterward. Boomstick: Resetting the universe? That's even more ridiculous than Kirby's pan-throwing feat and Donkey Kong's moon-punching feat! Hopefully, this teaches you to never underestimate Nintendo. Wiz: Though she possesses much power, she is still very lightweight and lacks defense if not using her forcefield. Overall, Rosalina is a good watcher of the cosmos. Rosalina: Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see. Palutena Wiz: Palutena is the goddess of light and adoptive mother to Pit. She is the ruler of Angel Land, and gives Pit his assignments and abilities. Medusa was originally the co-ruler of Angel Land, until she was turned into a monster after showing hatred to the humans. Medusa attempted to rebel, but she was defeated by Pit. Boomstick: Palutena's hot! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Come on, just look at her. You can't tell me she's not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Wiz: Okay, she is kind of pretty. Boomstick: Kind of? Wiz, you don't know what you're talking about. Continue on. Wiz: After Medusa was defeated, she returned and was defeated again. And then 25 years later, Medusa returned and was defeated for the third time. As the protagonist, Pit did all the defeating. However, he received power through Palutena. Palutena has several attacks involving light. One of her main and most powerful attacks is the Glam Buster, a giant beam of light used to vaporize her enemies. She can use a variety of powers for different effects. The power of caging summons a wooden cage to trap people inside. She has also summoned floods. Boomstick: Palutena can grant Pit powers, and even use the powers for herself. Selfish much. But you're still hot. ''' Wiz: Warp is a useful teleportation power. Warp allows her to teleport. '''Boomstick: Reflect Barrier creates a wall that sends projectiles back the way they came from. Land Mine plants an invisible bomb that explodes when stepped on. Super Speed gives her a speed boost, also dealing damage to foes she rams into. Rocket Jump creates an explosion at Palutena's feet, launching her upward. Autoreticle locks onto a nearby opponent, making her attacks hit. You can't escape beauty, you know. Wiz: Palutena has powers that can induce effects. Poison Attack, Paralyze Attack, Confuse Attack, Petrify Attack, and Freeze Attack do...pretty much what they say. Weaken Attack can even halve the opponent's health if she gets lucky. Boomstick: She has defensive powers, like Super Armor and Brief Invincibility. But why would someone want to attack someone as pretty as this? I'd think she has Permanent Invincibility. Wiz: Black Hole is a power Palutena can use to pull enemies and ensnare them. Mega Laser fires a laser with a high offense and range. When combined, they form an even deadlier attack. Boomstick: An attack like this must have an awesome name. Ensnaring Devastation? Blast Trap Supreme? Wiz: Black Hole Laser. Boomstick: Eh, I've heard worse. Wiz: Instant Death Attack is one of the most powerful powers. It makes Palutena's attack kill the opponent instantly. However, there isn't a 100% guarantee that this will happen. There is a 100% chance that she has wings behind her back that she can use for flight. The wings are powerful, and Palutena can use them to whack opponents with. Boomstick: Palutena watches over Pit through all of his journeys. She has great knowledge of her opponent's weak points, and does her best to inform the angel of them. The power of weak-point exposure and Weak-Point Reticle are other instances of Palutena's abilities in attacking weak points. Weak-Point Reticle will automatically hit her opponent's weak spot. Wiz: Another power we should mention is Transparency. Transparency will turn Palutena invisible for a short period of time. She won't be able to be seen by anything. Boomstick: I'm only hoping she doesn't use this. I want to see her 24/7. Wiz: Palutena was unable to hold back an army of underworld monsters that Medusa had gathered, and as a result, was imprisoned. This event, as well as several other times, shows that Palutena relies heavily on Pit and isn't able to get much done herself. She was subdued by the Chaos Kin and forced to fight Pit. Boomstick: Though Palutena and Medusa are of equal power, Palutena could still turn her into a monster and banish her. She does a good job at ruling Angel Land, and a good job at being hot. Palutena: Oh, Pit, keep eating hamburgers, and you'll turn into one. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Pit was fighting Medusa in a colosseum, with Palutena watching from above. Pit fired three arrows, but Medusa hit them away. Pit: Palutena, grant me Heavenly Light! Palutena gave Pit a power, which Pit used to fire several rays of light at Medusa. Medusa: NOOOO!!! Medusa was defeated. Pit: Yeah! A few Lumas floated by. Palutena: What were those? Pit: I'll go see. Pit ran after the Lumas, and Rosalina appeared. Rosalina: Those were my Lumas. Palutena: Who are you supposed to be? Rosalina: I am Rosalina, watcher of the cosmos. Palutena: Well, you don't seem any more powerful than Medusa. Rosalina: I possess lots of power. Palutena: Then let's see it. FIGHT! Palutena: Auto! Palutena used Autoreticle to lock on to Rosalina and fire three shots. Rosalina used Gravitational Pull to negate the shots. Rosalina then fired a blast from her wand. Palutena: Warp! Palutena teleported past the blast and in front of Rosalina. Palutena: Let's see you deal with my light column! Rosalina created a forcefield, blocking a light column. Rosalina: Quite useless. A Luma spawned, and Rosalina launched it at Palutena. The light goddess dodged it. Rosalina used Star Bits through the Luma, causing it to spit tiny star pieces. Palutena: Reflect! Palutena used Reflect Barrier to try to reflect the star pieces, but it didn't work. The pieces hit. Palutena: Warp! The deity teleported above Rosalina's head. Palutena: Rocket Jump! She created a forcefield at her feet, propelling herself upward and attacking. Rosalina blocked with a forcefield, and flew up after her opponent. The Luma that was spawned followed. Palutena: Weaken Attack! Palutena fired a blast of light from her staff. Combined with Weaken Attack, the blast more than halved Rosalina's health. Three more Lumas appeared and held back Palutena, while Rosie flew to her and kicked her with a galaxy. 30 more Lumas all appeared, and all Lumas combined, forming a stellar structure. The stellar structure moved in to attack. Palutena: Brief Invincibility! Palutena turned invincible, and the stellar structure attack didn't take effect. Once the invincibility wore off, Rosalina used Power Star, spawning a large star that expanded while emitting larger stars. Rosie caught her enemy in a forcefield and threw her into the Power Star. The star exploded, sending her flying upward. Rosalina flew after her. Palutena: Black Hole! She sent a black hole at her opponent, but the Lumas flew in and closed it. Palutena: Mega Laser! She fired a massive laser. A bit of the attack hit Rosie, but the Lumas pushed her away, causing her to dodge the rest of the attack. Rosalina fired another blast from her wand. Palutena: Warp! She teleported to dodge the blast. Palutena: Transparency! She became invisible. When the power wore off, she was behind Rosie. Palutena: Instant Death Attack! Explosive Flame! Rosalina: So many powers. Palutena hit Rosie with an explosion, but the Instant Death Attack didn't work. A blue Luma turned into a Pull Star that pulled the ruler of Angel Land closer. The ruler of the cosmos used a spin attack, stunning her enemy while rising upward and growing much larger. She tried to step on Palutena. Palutena broke out of the stun. Palutena: Counter! Palutena countered the step and struck back by hitting with her staff. Palutena: Meteor Shower! Meteors rained down on Rosalina, who used her wand to deflect all of them. She sent a small burst of magic downward, which Palutena dodged. Palutena only had one thing left to do. She pointed her staff at Rosalina and banished her away. Palutena: Glad that's taken care of. After banished to the underworld, Rosie spawned several Lumas. Rosalina: It's time. The Lumas all swirled around, and everything was sucked into a vortex. The universe was reset, except Rosalina was free, and Palutena was gone. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! Goodbye, hot stuff. Wiz: Rosalina possesses universal power, and although Palutena was a goddess, she had never came close to Rosalina's power. She could not deal with resetting the universe. Boomstick: Banishing to the underworld wasn't enough to stop Rosalina, who could reset the universe with any difference necessary. Wiz: And any attack Palutena tried, Rosalina could deflect it or block it with a forcefield. The Lumas were also able to save their mother from Black Hole Laser. Boomstick: Rosalina's capabilties outmatch Palutena's by miles. Or should I say, galaxies. Wiz: The winner is Rosalina. Trivia *This episode used to belong to Maxevil before Awesome Betterhero adopted it. Who would you be rooting for? Rosalina Palutena Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Kid Icarus themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:SoMaShadow